


Crackfic #1

by orphan_account



Series: Crack Fics fOR YOUr ENJOYMENT [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Team Crafted
Genre: M/M, get shrekt, lel, nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the many fandoms I will butcher with crack fics.<br/>YEEEEEEEyyyy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crackfic #1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry  
> this is a crack fic  
> I literally think Munching Brotitie has random insane moments.  
> like, one moment a funny derpy cutie, the next a dark crazy pyschopath  
> kinda hot in retrospect.  
> this is intentionally shitty.  
> stop being a bunch of bitches and accept that.

~~~~~~~~

Sky had just returned from doing whatever the fuck it is he does during the day. (FOKING TY M8 THATS WOT HE DOES. shuddap Cockney me) And he saw Tyler in his living room.  
"What the faaaaack?" he stated simply. because batman  
"was up papa."  
"what the faaaaack?" sky seyd again.  
Tyler then laughed and killed everyone except kkk-omics and gay stuff went down. And gay babies ran around and there was much incest.  
like seriously, they were so gey lilyshortsfag and heather had to act lesbian to git sum.  
well they would have if they didn't git killd by tyler  
the end


End file.
